Odio Hereditαrio
by Anniih
Summary: El odio. Uno más intenso que el otro, pero al fin y al cabo van en la línea… La línea que empieza en España. Del abuelo al hijo, del hijo al nieto. Es cuestión y enseñanza en odiar a Inglaterra. *España, Argentina, Tierra del Fuego contra Inglaterra*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Errr~… el odio.

**Pareja:** Mención ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

* * *

**«Odio Hereditαrio»**

**.**

Odiar es una palabra fuerte, un sentimiento del todo lo contrario al amar o querer, incluso llegar a los extremos de desear la muerte. Justificable o no, es odio. Uno más intenso que el otro, pero al fin y al cabo van en la línea…

La línea que empieza en Antonio. Nació odiándolo. Luego se propuso enseñarles a sus colonias de ese entonces, la antipatía y el aborrecer hacia _él_. ¿Y quién salió victorioso? Martín. El argentino, sabiendo a la perfección sin tener esa enseñanza, lo odiaría de la misma manera por los sucesos acontecidos al ser un país, o quizás, mucho más. Aunque su odio pasa el límite, manteniendo en duda si ese sentimiento podrá crecer aún más.

Es tanto el odio que se lo ha enseñado a su hijo. Y de la misma manera, sin darle ese sentimiento Carlitos lo odiaría igual. Ni siquiera hace caso a los reclamos de Manuel en no darle ese pensar. Tiene que odiarlo. Su hijo siente odio hacia _él_. A Martín le orgullece.

Y es cuando esa antipatía tan fuerte proveniente del fueguino es aflorada alejándose de su abuelo y de su papá al ver el rostro de _ese_ infeliz que le hizo la vida miserable cuando pequeño -mucho más pequeño que ahora-, pisándole el pie, manteniendo el ceño fruncido en dirección a _él._ Aparte de hacerlo por el odio, sabe que _ese_ se le iba acercar a su mamá que yace regresando del baño.

― ¡Ay! ―Arthur chilla por el dolor de la pisada en su pie acaparando la mayoría de las atenciones dentro de la sala de reunión.

Antonio y Martín ríen. El inglés espeta con la mirada al enano que lo pisó. Si tan solo fuera un poco más cariñoso como su mamá, tal vez le tendría apatía. Pero no. Es hijo de ese argentino. Y no puede rebajarse a la altura de ese niño. Levanta la vista y fulmina a la pequeña parte de la familia habla hispana.

― ¡¿De qué se ríen? ―exclama furioso cansado de lo mismo. Si no es España, es Argentina. Si no es Argentina, es Tierra del Fuego. Decide que es mejor irse todo irritado para no seguir escuchando las burlas y risas de esos dos odiosos y del enano que le pisó el pie. Apresura el paso saliendo de la sala justo en el momento que llega Chile sintiendo un suave empuje. Manuel logra notar el rostro enojado y serio de Inglaterra, y se pregunta qué demonios pasó. Entra y observa a los responsables.

― ¿Qué le hicieron ahora? ―pregunta cruzando los brazos mirando fijamente a Martín, que tiene claro que fue él causante en hacerlo enojar.

―Yo, nada. ―dice sin dejar de sonreír. Antonio también niega su participación en el hecho buscando la manera de sostener la seriedad en los labios, cosa imposible.

Se da cuenta que el responsable de la irritación del inglés fue Carlitos quien es acariciado en la cabeza por la mano de Antonio.

El chileno da un largo suspiro.

―No los entiendo. ¿Por qué lo odian? A mí me cae bien.

España prefiere olvidar el asunto y no darle a entender razones del odio de su hijo y de su nieto hacia Inglaterra, el cual no lo comprenderá y de seguro lo defenderá, reemplazándolo por ir a comer una rica paella familiar. Es aquí cuando Lovino los oye y se acerca reclamando al español que tiene hambre y que debe alimentarlo, además es parte de la familia.

El odio de cada uno es diferente hacia Inglaterra, pero al fin al cabo, es odio.

¿Una rica herencia?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Idea surgida e inspirada en conversación con 'anto90' sobre el odio de España heredado a Argentina hacia Inglaterra. Y la verdad no pude resistirme en colocar a Carlitos en el arbolito, porque tienes sus grandes razones para odiar a Arthur, aparte que le tiene fetiche a su mamá Manuel (Celos de hijo). Espero que haya quedado bien, me costó acomodar las cosas incluso llegué a enredarme xD.

Espero algún día hacer algo más divertido del abuelo Antonio, papá Martín y Carlitos en contra de Arthur, haciéndole bromas =D

Ahora…tengo que ir a escribir algo cortito.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
